


Sharing Our Hearts 3X

by Ury_Salunide (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Sharing Our Hearts 3X

Ino transcribed the details from the notes she took during the last council meeting into more complete thoughts and sentences. With Danzo dead and his roots throughout the village dissolved, it was like the shadows themselves had receded into the walls. The Fifth Hokage and her supporters quickly united the village into an age of peace that its enemies respected (for the time being). Rumors of the terrorist group, Akatsuki, were nothing more than hushed whispers. Even Orochimaru seemed to have lost his interest in his former homeland. Life was too quiet for a young ninja.

She glanced at the picture of her green-eyed friend at the end of her desk. The smile frozen in time brought mixed feelings to the young woman. Not only did the moment captured cause conflict because it reminded her of the day she remembered fondly and what she missed, but she stubbornly refused to put it into storage despite the pain it caused her. She kept it within sight, telling herself that was the best way to get stronger and prove she had moved on.

Wedged into a corner of the frame was a smaller picture of Uchiha Sasuke. She kept it there as a reminder of her promise to him years ago. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to either picture as she worked, but today was special, and she was longing, perhaps even nostalgic, for a time she never really had. Regret was something she awoke to every day, and only with a bitter feeling held down by work did she get through the day. To attain proper sleep, she resorted to putting herself under genjutsu each night.

"Ah, screw this!" the Hokage said in a raised voice. She smacked the globe on her desk. Around and around it went. The front legs of the chair lifted off the ground as Tsunade pushed a foot against the desk, leaning back in the chair.

"Complaining like that isn't very becoming of the Hokage," Ino said, narrowing her eyes at the paper. Her pencil never left it either as she continued to write her report.

"I am not complaining!" Tsunade said. She slammed her fist down onto her desk. There was a bang and the sound of cracking wood. "It just doesn't make any sense! How can there be this much paperwork to do?! Nothing goes on around here!"

"There's a lot to running a village," Ino said. "Shizune will be back in a few days, then you can push all the work you want onto her.”

"I do not do that!"

"It's not becoming of the Hokage to lie, Tsunade-sama."

"It's not becoming of my pupil to make such allegations about her Hokage!" She started tipping the chair back again.

"I wouldn't if they weren't true," Ino sang softly and smiled.

"I need to be rested and ready for anything!" Tsunade claimed. She nearly fell out of the chair.

"How is being sloshed half the day going to accomplish that?"

"When you're as experienced as me, sometimes a little alcohol is a good thing!" Tsunade said. She narrowed her eyes. "Bah!"

"You can be such a child sometimes," Ino said.

"And you're too ready to grow up! The real mark of an adult is knowing when to be serious and when to cut loose," Tsunade said, "deep down, nothing really ever changes within ourselves. We just see the outside world differently and decide to take it upon ourselves to make a change."

“Is that why you take that form? Or is the real reason why you think that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsunade said, frowning.

“Nothing.” She looked smug.

“Whatever.” Still frowning, Tsunade knocked papers off her desk. "I've had enough for one day."

"So childish," Ino said stifling a snicker.

"I am not! You're not listening to a thing I say!" Tsunade was now red. "Impudent child."

Ino chuckled, trying not to laugh, but then couldn't hold it back.

Tsunade blinked. She stood up quickly out of her chair from the leaning position, causing it to fall over. "You making fun of me again, kid?" she asked.

"N-no," Ino said, her laughter slowly coming to a rest. She smiled. "We've just worked together for so long now."

Tsunade froze. She laughed. "I suppose we have." She walked over to Ino's desk and sat on the edge of it. "Seriously, that’s enough work for the night."

"There's still so much to do," Ino said. She looked up at her Hokage.

"It can wait,” Tsunade said. She made a serious face. “Do you think I forgot what today is?"

Ino’s mouth went slightly agape. She glanced away. "No, of course not," she said, smiling as she looked at the floorboards. Her cheeks flushed. “It’s fine, though. Running a village requires sacrifice, as does the life of a ninja.”

Tsunade cupped her hand under Ino’s chin and turned her to look into her eyes. She smiled. “You’re a good woman, Ino, and a better villager, but a poor listener,” she said. “Everyone needs time to relax, especially on their birthday.”

“Tsunade-sama…” Ino said softly. She knew what her Hokage was saying to be true, and at one time she had followed a similar philosophy. That was what felt like years ago and a time when she felt young. Now, even when she tried to enjoy those activities, the stress never seemed to leave. She thought that was normal with age, and she just wasn’t strong enough to adjust. “I…don't have any plans, anyway. I wanted to stay and do my duty. That’s what you need of me.” She felt tears building up.

“Ino?’ Tsunade asked. “What’s wrong, child?”

“I…I don’t know,” Ino said. It was getting hard to hold back the tears. Her lips trembled. “Stop calling me that.”

“I’m sorry. You use that word against me, but the way I see it…”

“I’m not a child!”

Tsunade’s expression saddened. Her brows dropped and she reached for Ino’s arms. It was a warm embrace and Ino was whimpering into her mentor’s chest. She choked, trying her best to hold on, but she eventually let go. No matter how foolish it seemed, or how hard she tried to stop it, her crying escalated and perhaps did so because she had. It became so bad that when she tried to talk it was unintelligible. It made no sense to her because mere moments ago she was seemingly okay. That made the pain worse, but it released in stronger and stronger waves as her face drenched the wrapped robe around Tsunade’s breasts.

“I-I,” Ino stammered. She couldn’t even open her eyes. The cries held them shut tight.

“It’s okay, Ino,” Tsunade said, burying her chin into Ino’s hair. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Then why…why is this happening? Why do I feel this way?” Ino sobbed.

“Because the sacrifices you’ve made are too great for you. You need to relax and enjoy life, or there is no reason in giving up your time. It’s noble to put others above yourself, but if you keep doing it and gain nothing from it, you’re only chasing an ideal…real people are not like that. Your sacrifice has to mean something, and as long as you live, that means you need to gain something from it.”

Ino trembled and continued to sob. Tsunade tried her best to stifle the sounds, pressing herself into Ino, and stroking Ino’s head.

“How can I be this foolish?”

“You’re not, Ino. It’s okay. You don’t need to try so hard.”

She cried louder, but the words didn’t seem to help the way Ino wanted them to.

“Shh,shh,” Tsunade said, stroking Ino’s head.

It took a while for Ino to calm down. When she did, she looked at her Hokage with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Tsunade said. She smiled. “It’s your birthday. Please, I don’t want you to feel bad. You’re such a good person and villager.”

Ino looked up at Tsunade from between the older woman’s breasts. “Like I said, I have no plans….”

Tsunade stroked the back of her head once more. “Stay with me tonight, and we’ll drink to your birthday!”

Ino’s expression dropped to an annoyed one. “I’m only 19 today.”

Tsunade smirked. “You’re a woman in my books, Ino. You’ve done more than expected of most people.”

Ino stared at her Hokage. It was true, she had sacrificed a lot. She had even killed on multiple occasions. “If you really want to give me a gift, then let me find him,” she said.

Tsunade sighed. “It’s been over two years. If Sasuke wanted, he’d show himself. Just let him be. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

“But…I promised him….”

“And he made a promise to this village!” Tsunade said, frowning.

Ino narrowed her eyes, looking up at her Hokage. “So did you, and you gave up on it.”

Tsunade's lips trembled in anger. “That’s why I’m being so lenient with him,” she said.

“Okay,” Ino said, pushing away from Tsuande. “Okay.”

Tsunade sighed. “Let’s not ruin your birthday with this debate.”

Ino looked away. “Yeah.”

Tsunade sighed again. She grabbed Ino by the upper arm and smiled. “19 is close enough,” she said, pulling Ino up.

Ino, shocked, let herself be jerked forward and followed her Hokage. “What?” she asked.

Tsunade glanced back. “We’re going to get it all out tonight, Ino,” she said, smiling. “No more hiding anything from each other. Despite our age difference, we’re good friends.”

Ino wanted to rebel, but her reality, and being a person who wanted a friend, felt so enticed. She smiled.

Tsunade pressed a button on her bookcase. Ino’s eyes went wide as it began to move. Tsunade stifled a laugh and lead Ino into the new opening.

Tsunade broke out some sake and offered it to Ino. “I really don’t think I should,” Ino said.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss,” Tsunade replied.

“You’re really not much a role-model.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “What did I tell you about loosening up?”

Ino grabbed the glass. She stared at it. “Fine,” she said, “then let's make a wager.”

Shock hit Tsunade’s face, then she smiled. “What kind of wager?”

“If I out drink you, you let me find Uchiha Sasuke, no matter how long it takes.”

Tsunade stared at Ino for what felt like a minute. Then she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. “You? Out drink me? I don’t win many bets, but I drink a lot, and you’ve never drank before, from what you’ve let on.”

Ino narrowed her brows. “That’s how much it means to me.”

Tsunade thought for a while. “Okay,” she said, “but what do I get if I win?”

Ino didn’t know what to do. She moved close, placed a hand on her Hokage’s arm, then whispered while turning away, “You can decide if it happens,” she whispered. “I trust you as my Hokage.”

Tsunade looked on in amazement. “Alright kid, you’re on,” she said, leading Ino to her secret lounge. In all honestly, it wasn’t anything special. It was just an extra room with a couch and wine cabinet.

Tsunade poured Ino a glass, then took a chug of her own. “Okay, kid,” she said, smirking, “let’s play.”

“Tsundade-sama?” Ino asked, holding the cup in her hand. She sniffed the alcohol. It didn’t smell too pleasant, but she didn’t want Tsunade to know that, so she took a gulp.

Tsunade had held a glass out to Ino while sitting on the couch. She patted the space next to her. Ino looked on for a moment then sat next to Tsunade.

“You think just because I lose at games of chance that you can out drink me?” Tsunade said.

Ino gulped. The admission of her Hokage’s drinking problem was more than concerning at any given day, but in this moment, when she challenged her…It was like a deal with the devil.

The two continued to drink. Finally, Ino stopped being civil, “You’re so old,” she said, hiccupping, “don’t you have anyone you love?”

Tsunade was drunk enough to not care about the potential insult. “I’ve loved many in my time,” she said. She wasn’t drunk enough to lose to a child, though.

“Tsunade-sama,” Ino whined, pressing up against the Hokage. She began to cry again and looked away. “If you really love me, you’ll let me go and find him, no matter how long it takes," she said, knowing how bad it felt. Doing so would mean all her years of service would amount to nothing.

Tsunade thought a while, holding onto her pupil. Looking down at her, Ino’s face between her breasts, she said, “Why do you care so much?”

Tears rolled down Ino’s eyes. “I-I…whenever I close my eyes, I see his family slaughtered before me.”

Tsunade’s expression went to shock then seriousness. She knew based on what Ino had told her in the past she wasn’t exaggerating. She was really experiencing this. She offered Ino another cup of sake. Ino took it. “I’m sorry,” Tsunade said.

Ino pressed against her Hokage. “You offer me anything, but won’t grant me this wish?” she asked.

Tsunade sighed. She was drunk as hell but couldn’t give up on this person. “Ino, I….” she began to say, then Ino’s fingers wrapped under Tsunade’s chin.

“You’re so beautiful, Hokage-sama,” Ino said in a low tone, staring up at Tsunade.

Tsunade stared down at her pupil. “Stop it,” she said, slapping Ino.

Ino rubbed her cheek and continued to watch Tsunade. “Isn’t it like you implied? Age is only in the mind?” she said.

Tsunade was already many drinks deep and unable to think clearly, but she tried. She tried the best she could.

“Don’t you find me attractive, Hokage-sama?” Ino said. She smiled at Tsunade’s expression. “You like to be called that, don’t you, Hokage-sama?”

“S-stop it,” Tsunade said. Ino climbed atop her and straddled her 

"Shouldn't this be your reward for your years of service? You'll never get a chance like this again."

Tsunade began to lift her chin. She looked away.

Ino started to cry. “I see the massacre of his clan every time I shut my eyes,” Ino said.

“Please,” Ino said, “I’ll do anything.” She rubbed up against Tsunade and was incredibly drunk by then.

Tsunade sighed. “You don’t mean it.”

“I do! You’re so beautiful, my Hokage,” Ino said.

“You wouldn’t think that if you saw the real me…..”

Ino frowned and pushed herself closer to Tsunade. “Please,” she said, “I’ve never been kissed.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes then pressed her lips into Ino’s, but before doing so, she transformed into Sakura. “Is this what you want?!”

Ino looked away and stumbled off the couch onto the floor. “How did you know?” she asked, after minutes of laying on the floor in silence.

Ino realized she lost the bet. In the morning, she felt so stupid and ashamed. However, Tsunade made no mention of it. Instead, she said, “Good luck on your journey.”

Ino looked on in shock. She picked up her backpack. It felt heavy, but she just smiled and said, “Thank you, Lady Tsunade.”


End file.
